الإِبِلِ
*İbil, Dişi deve * Camels : A large, long-necked ungulate mammal of arid country, with long slender legs, broad cushioned feet, and either one or two humps on the back. Camels can survive for long periods without food or drink, chiefly by using up the fat reserves in their humps. Kur'anda geçtiği ayetler 6/144 وَمِنَ الإِبْلِ اثْنَيْنِ وَمِنَ الْبَقَرِ اثْنَيْنِ قُلْ آلذَّكَرَيْنِ حَرَّمَ أَمِ الأُنثَيَيْنِ أَمَّا اشْتَمَلَتْ عَلَيْهِ أَرْحَامُ الأُنثَيَيْنِ أَمْ كُنتُمْ شُهَدَاء إِذْ وَصَّاكُمُ اللّهُ بِهَذَا فَمَنْ أَظْلَمُ مِمَّنِ افْتَرَى عَلَى اللّهِ كَذِبًا لِيُضِلَّ النَّاسَ بِغَيْرِ عِلْمٍ إِنَّ اللّهَ لاَ يَهْدِي الْقَوْمَ الظَّالِمِينَ Ve minel ibilisneyni ve minel bakarisneyn(bakarisneyni), kul âz zekereyni harreme emil unseyeyni emmeştemelet aleyhi erhâmul unseyeyn(unseyeyni), em kuntum şuhedâe iz vassâkumullâhu bi hâzâ, fe men azlemu mimmenifterâ alâllâhi keziben li yudillen nâse bi gayri ilm(ilmin), innallâhe lâ yehdîl kavmez zâlimîn(zâlimîne). 88/17 - Gaşiye suresi أَفَلَا يَنظُرُونَ إِلَىالْإِبِلِ كَيْفَ خُلِقَتْ E fe lâ yanzurûne ilel ibili keyfe hulikat. Tefsirler HDKD Sadeleştirme 17. Bakmıyorlar mı develere? Yukarının bir şubelendirilmesi olan bu cümlenin "fâ" ile bağlanmasındaki mânâ, kıyamet haberini ve onun içerdiği hayret verici niteliklerle, öldükten sonra dirilme meselesini inkar edenlere karşı yaratılışın en fazla göz önünde bulunan şeylerinde bile görülüp duran enteresan durumlara dikkatleri çekmek suretiyle yaratıcının gücünü hatırlatmak ve boşuna yorgunluk olan yolsuz çalışmalardan ve boş şeylerden kurtulmak ve çalışmasından hoşnut olacağı işler yapmak için yerden göğe, gökten yere, en yakınlarından en uzaklarına kadar eşyanın yaratılış şekillerini araştırıp inceleyerek onun kanunlarını ve kudretinin hayret verici neticelerini ve onun nasıl tasarrufta bulunduğunu ve ona göre emir ve hükümlerini anlayıp ortaya çıkararak kıyamet gününün sıkıntılarından korunacak ve mutluluğuna erdirecek güzel ve yararlı işlere sevk ve teşvik etmektir ki önceki sûrede "ilk sahifeler"de olduğu anlatılan temizlenme mânâsının, "son sahifeler"de tamamlayıcısı ve kemale erdiricisi demek olan bir hatırlatma olmak hasebiyle sonunda "hatırlat, öğüt ver" emriyle takip edilmiştir. Bu hatırlatma için kıyamet haberinden sonra yer ve göğün yaratılış nicelği ile yaratıcının kudretine dikkat çekilirken ilk önce devenin ileri sürülmesi birdenbire insana acayip gelirse de bu acayiplikte kastedilen mânâya isabet açısından "bera'at-i istihlal" gibi bir bediî sanat vardır. Zira maksat, bakılmaya alışılmış ve pek olağan gibi görünen şeylerin bile yaratılış niceliğinin enteresan şeylerle dolu bulunduğunu duyurmak olduğu ve deve yaratılışının gerçekten enteresanlığı ile beraber Araplar'ın en yakından gözlerine çarpması gerektiği düşünülürse, bunun yaratılışının âlemi seyretmek için ilk bakılacak yer edinilmesi en uygun hareket olduktan başka, serilmiş döşeklerden bir anda deveye atlatarak ondan göğe, ondan dağlara, onlardan yer tarafına bir inceleme yolculuğu yaptıran geçişte bir enteresanlık ve aynı zamanda âyet sonlarında kıvrık "hâ" yani (tâ-i merbuta) den şiddetli uzun "tâ" ya geçen bir genişleme ile ifadeye başkaca bir değişiklik verilmesinin yaratılıştaki enteresanlıkları göstermek maksadına her bakımdan uyan bediî sanatları kapsadığı anlaşılır. Bu sayılan şeylere bakmak da, bütün âleme bakma mânâsını taşır. "Fâ" bağlacı, kendinden sonra gelen kısmı âyetin akışından anlaşılması gereken mukadder bir mânâ üzerine bağlayan bir bağ olarak mânânın özeti şöyle olur: Kıyamet olayı böyle haber verildiği, dünyanın sonu ya boşuna işlenmiş ameller yüzünden yorgun ve bitkin olarak zillet ve sefillikle ateşe yaslanmak veya yolunda yapılan güzel ve meyveli amellerle nimet ve mutluluğa ererek çalışmasından sonsuza kadar hoşnut olmaktan ibaret olduğu anlatıldığı halde, bulunduğu âlemi ve yaratanın hükmünü ve kudretini düşünmeyip de dünyayı ahirete tercih eden gafiller hâlâ önünü sonunu görmek ve sonunda hoşnut olacağı faydalı ameller yolunu aramak ve gereği gibi faydalanmak için bakmazlar mı o her gün gözleri önünde kullanıp durdukları, etinden, sütünden, yününden, derisinden, işinden gücünden, türlü yararlarından istifade etmek için birçok sıkıntıya soktukları deveye? Nasıl yaratılmış? Ne ilgi çekici bir yaratılışı var? Birçok hayvanın yaratılışına benzemeyen iri cüssesi, son derece kuvvetli olması, ilgi çekici şekli, başka hayvanların yetinmediği çok az yem ve dikenli mikenli otlaklarla yetinerek ağır yüklerle uzun uzun yolculuklara ve günlerce susuzluğa dayanan sabır ve sağlamlığı ve oturup kalmaktaki durumu ve o kuvvet ve iriliğiyle beraber en zayıf bir hayvandan, bir koyundan, bir eşekten daha ziyade ve hatta bir çocukla bile yedilip güdülebilecek derecede itaat ve boyun eğme ile insanların emrine verilerek hizmet ettirilmesi ve gittiği bir yolu birçok insandan daha sağlam bir hafıza ile belleyip çıkarması ve kalınlığına rağmen güzel sesle seslenildiğinde etkilenerek şevk ve neşe ile coşması gibi halleri ne hayret verici şeylerdir. İnsan kendi zekasıyla bu şaşırtıcı yaratılış arasındaki fark ve ilgiyi düşünür, o iri ilgi çekici hayvana karşı kendi maddi kuvvetinin küçüklüğünü mukayese eder ve bununla beraber kendinin onu hizmetinde kullanabilecek şekilde üstün olmasının sırlarını ve bundan daha güzel istifade yollarını araştırırsa kuşku yok ki herşeyden önce yüce yaratıcının yaratmasındaki hayret verici durumları, kudretinin enginliğini ve her şeye bir özellik lütfeden iradesindeki bu özelliği ve hepsini özel ilgi ve münasebetlerine göre bir düzen ile yöneten emir ve hükmünü ve dolayısıyla insanların da ona göre acı veya tatlı bir sona doğru yürümekte olduklarını anlaması ve o yolda iman ve irfan ile ilerisi için şevkle çalışması gerekir. Allah tarafından her varlığa ayrı ayrı verilen bu özelliklerin önemini ve ilim ve irfan gibi manevî kuvvetlerin maddî kuvvetlere üstünlük ve hakimiyetini açık bir misal ile anlatmak için insanların emrine verilen devenin yaratılış niceliğini ilk bakış yeri edinmek herkes için en açık ve en faydalı bir misal olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Gerçi fil daha büyüktür ve onun yaratılışında da açık bir hayret verici durum vardır. Fakat o, deve gibi temiz bir hayvan olmadıktan başka onun kadar göz önünde de değil ve özellikle Arab'ın gözünden uzaktır. Deve ise Arab'ın başlıca mallarındandır. Hele "dikenli ot"un zikredilmesinden sonra deveye bir nazar (bakış) atmanın da başkaca bir münasebet ve hoşluğu vardır. Sonra dolaşmak ve yolculuk etmek için deveye binen kimse boyundan çok yukarda bir yüksekliğe çıkmış olur. Yukarı baktığı zaman üstünde göğü, sağa sola baktığı zaman dağları, aşağıya baktığı zaman da yerkürenin yüzeyini görür. Bu bakışlar ne kadar genişler, ne kadar derinleşirse insanın, bulunduğu âlemi tanıması ve yüce Allah'ın yaratmasının, gücünün ve nimetlerinin enginliği, geleceğin önemi ve yolunda ve doğru yapılan çalışma ve gayretin kıymeti hakkındaki bilgisi de öyle genişler ve derinleşir. Ebu'l-Abbas Müberred gibi bazıları da burada deveye bakıştan göğe bakışa geçmeği uzak görerek birbirlerine bağlanan konular arasında daha uygun bir ilgi düşünmek üzere "gök" karinesinden yararlanarak "ibil"den maksadın bulut olduğu görüşüne varmıştır. "Keşşaf" yazarı der ki: Bunun maksadı "ibil" kelimesinin ğamâm, müzn, rebâb, ğaym, ğayn ve benzeri bulut isimlerinden olduğunu söylemek değil, birçok Arap şiirinde bulutun deveye benzetilmiş olduğunu görerek burada da teşbih (benzetme) ve mecaz yoluyla "ibil"den bulut kastedilmiş olmasını câiz görmek olmalıdır. Fakat mecaza gerek yoktur. Deveye bakıştan göğe bakışa geçirmek, özellikle vadilerinde, çöllerinde, uzak gezi ve yolculuklarında özel olarak deveyi kullandıkları bilinen Araplar'ın irşat edilmesi bakımından son derece doğal ve güzeldir. Deve en faydalı malı olup da ona bakmamak, hayret verici yaratılışını düşünmemek nasıl büyük gaflet ise deveye binip deha göğe bakmamak, yaratıcının kudret ve ululuğunu düşünmeye dalmamak daha büyük gaflettir. Onun için buyruluyor ki: Kategori:İbil Kategori:Dişi deve Kategori:Deve